Festival
by NeverGuessWhoIAm
Summary: Inspired from Kamiiru/Hakamii's fanart,"Hanabi".


I want to thank Kamiiru-chii( .com) for the inspiration from her drawing "Hanabi" from DA( .com 333

I am aria-tateyama of tumblr so this is originally mine and i did not copy this.

* * *

"Kidoo~" Kano hummed as he sat down the couch with a packet of Oreos in his hand, getting quite hungry while waiting for the girls to finish dressing up in their Yukata.

Seto,him and Hibiya were the only ones who was their besides the girls. Konoha went to the festival quickly as soon as he heard that there will be kebab's at the festival and other kinds of foods. Shintaro went to the cemetery to spend the time there. Ene was with Konoha, guiding him through the festival and of course, to tolerate him on eating too much.

Kano only wore his normal clothes since he was too lazy to wear it. Hibiya wore his normal clothes too since no yukata fits him (unless it was Kido's old yukata that was purple and designed with black flowers, but it hell he would wear it.). Seto wore a Green Yukata that has white dragonflies as design and a brown obi to match with it.

"They are all set!" Momo happily said as she walked outside the room. The boys sighed in relief that they were not gonna waste anymore time...and food. Momo stood in front of them wearing a plain orange Yukata with a pink obi. "Mary-chan,Danchou~!" she called out, soon Kido came out with her plain purple yukata and black obi, her hair was tied into a ponytail but leaving her bangs and some of her hair beside her face. Mary, who was behind Kido, was shaking since she was too shy. She wore a blue yukata with white flowers and leaves as design and a matching pink obi that shouts feminine as she wore it. Her hair was tied up like Kido.

"Good thing it fitted you,Obaa-chan," Hibiya said, trying to hide the faint blush in his cheeks as he looked away which made Momo pinch his cheeks in annoyance.

"K-Kido," Kano stuttered as blood came out of his nose, which made Kido respond with getting some tissues. As soon as she got the tissue she sticked it in his nose as she muttered "pervert" to him.

"Well," Seto said,standing next to Mary, which made her jump in shock and fell down to the floor. Seto,the gentleman he was, offered Mary a hand which made her all embarrassed. Mary stood up and hold unto Seto's Yukata as she looked at Hibiya and Momo, throwing names at each other-which was normal. And at the nose bleeding pervert,Kano. "Why don't we leave them and go to the festival Mary? they might take time here..." He said, looking at the situation.

"Eh?" Kido said, overhearing, "But you know how Mary acts towards other people, not to mention crowded places," She said with full concern for the little alpaca.

"Don't worry," Seto said, holding unto Mary's hand which made her quite flustered. "I'll take care of her," He said with a smile

"Alright..." Kido said,looking away but then glared at Seto, "If she gets hurt it's your fault." she said

"O-of course, Kido," Seto said, sweatdropping, "And I too, wouldn't want our fluffy Mary to get hurt~" He said as he held unto Mary's hand and proceeded to the door, "Good bye then~"he said

"See you late, everyone," Mary said with her soft voice as She closed the door behind her.

As they arrived at the festival, they tried out some of the activities there, Catching gold fishes (which made Mary depress that she couldn't catch any, but 'luckily' Seto did.), shoot-a-pin game and a lot more.

As they walked, Seto carried Mary on his back to prevent her from getting lost with all the people at the Festival. Mary's eyes glimmered as she looked at each stall that filled with different kinds of stuffs like stuff toys, food, accessories and a whole lot more.

Seto stopped as he heard Mary whisper 'Pretty'. He looked at where she was looking at and saw a pink hair clip that has 2 cherry blossom flower and 2 pink strings. Seto looked at Mary and smiled, He placed her down which made her tilt her head in confusion.

As soon as Seto bought the clip, Mary blushed in embarrassment, was she really looking at that hair clip so much that Seto noticed? she thought as she covered her face. She felt Seto laugh and his hands put something on her hair. She removed her hands from her face and touched her hair, she felt the hair clip. She just noticed that Seto was the one who clipped it on to her.

"T-thank you,Seto!" She stuttered as she looked up at him with a smile and a red tint from her cheeks.

"You're welcome,Mary" he said with a gentle smile, quickly, he carried her on his back again.

It wasn't long until the fireworks show started. Mary looked up in the sky in awe. Seto looked at her and smiled, She was fascinated by the colorful lights in the sky. How innocent, he thought as he himself had a faint blush on his cheeks. He looked right into her ruby eyes. Her eyes reflected the colorful lights as she looked at them. While giggling a little, Seto looked at the sky and watched the fireworks.

As soon as the fireworks finished they headed home. Mary fell asleep on Seto's back.

"Seto," He heard her murmur in her sleep, "I..." she said,Seto only stopped walking and 'hmm'-ed at this, "I Like you..."

Seto flushed as he heard this and smiled, "I Like you too." He said as he continued to walk towards the base.

"I wonder when I can tell you this,"


End file.
